xcsoarfandomcom-20200213-history
Download/Version45
See Download and Install sections. What's new since 4.22 Interface * Multiple languages. Most text displayed now maps to alternate strings in a language file, allowing for new languages. Work has also been done on an Italian and German set covering 90% of functions used. * New fonts for Info Boxes, packaged and installed automatically * New screen mode (Added Auxiliary to existing Normal and Full screen) * Fixed spelling of MacCready * Label length changes to cope with more font and screen variations. * Clear button for removing the secondary data files. * External WAV files can now be called from Events and Status messages. * Speed to fly now only displayed when flying. * New advanced vario sound generator. * New, more visible, mode icons for Climb, Crusie, Final glide * Blinking red dot to indicate logger running. Input Events & Status * New input events system - allowing complete customisation of input and glide computer events (mini macro system). * Support for legacy buttons (legacy input file has the same button mappings as version 4.22). See Legacy 4.22 mappings. * Default buttons changed (APP1 from Full Screen to Show Menu, APP3 from Vario Sounds to Full Screen). See default input file. * Sensible default values for takeoff, landing and other sounds. Status Message System * New status message system - allowing complete customisation of status messages and sounds. * Multiple status messages are now displayed (before one overwrote the other). * Status messages can be dismissed by Enter (as per 4.22) or by tapping on the screen. Other buttons can be mapped via the new Input Events system. Misc * Support organiser time in simulator mode (normally uses GPS) * My Documents and other directories are now automatically looked up allowing better support for languages other than English. * Improvements to IGC file to support more 3rd party IGC replay systems. Advanced * Input Events allows complete customisation of buttons from any button source, including Bluetooth keyboards, external serial deivces (via NMEA) and more. Each of these can be configured to do any number of events in sequence. * Input Events Glide Computer - allow cusomtising tasks for triggered events. For example: Takeoff can automatically start the logger. Other events include Task Start, Next Waypoint, Airspace enter etc. * Arbitrary DLL entries can be called from InputEvents, allowing 3rd party plugin modules at the binary level. * Input and Status data file reading now has error reporting when in simulator mode. * Waypoint events now display debug messages if they are invalid. * Safe recovery of input files - if a crash occurs during load of an input file, that file will be skipped on the next load. * New save/load profile and registry settings. Glide Computer * Fixed waypoint arrival altitude * Wind algorithm improvements especially at low wind speeds * AutoMacReady improvements, fix for overshoot hunting Reliability * Better parsing of way point files. Allow more unusual data to still get through correctly. * Low battery exit and warnings (especially useful if you leave the simulator running). * Waypoint details now work even if none were selected. * Many other improvements to problems during data file reads. * Many performance improvements to loading data files.